dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna VS Knuckle Joe
Two knuckle-busters are packin' some punches on DBX! If you want to watch the video version, click here Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Knuckles the Echidna - Overview Powers and Abilities: •Super strength •Can expertly tunnel through the ground •Gliding (Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks) •Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis (Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground) •Apparently can breathe in space Super Form: •Glows Pink •Flight •Power Increase •Can Climb and Glide Faster •Requires seven Chaos Emeralds Hyper Form: •More Powerful than Super Form •Requires seven Super Emeralds Knuckle Joe - Overview Powers and Abilities: •Vulcan Jab - a supersonic punch that he can throw fast enough to leave afterimages of his fist •Smash Punch - can shatter stone spires and cliffsides (1-Hit KO) •Leg Sweep, Moon Somersault Kick, and Spin Kick - Leaves Joe vulnerable •Rising Break - One of Joe's most powerful attacks •Knows Judo •Can use Ki Pre-Fight [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLQRg33wxns Cue Metal Jungle - Bradley] Knuckles walks through a training room for boxers (hidden in the highest point of a jungle). He gets hit in the face by a punching bag. Knuckles: Hey! What gives?! Knuckles punches back and hits the person behind it. This punchy fellow is Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe gets pissed off and punches back. They go back and forth. They start punching the punching bag until it explodes. They wrestle a bit, until Knuckles throws Joe into a ring. He jumps and throws a punch at Joe. Fight Joe dodges the attack, and attacks with a Vulcan Jab, sending Knuckles to bounce off the ropes. Knuckles: TAKE THIS! Knuckles uses the momentum to knock Joe out of the ring, snapping the ropes. Joe sits there, dazed and confused. He’s alarmed by Knuckles charging at him. Joe jumps in the air and starts shooting ki at him. Knuckles also delivering punches. Explosions of ki and fire light up the training room. Knuckles manages to get the hit on Joe. The training room explodes , and Knuckle Joe is sent flying high in the air. As he’s in the air, he spots Knuckles gliding. Joe catches Knuckles with another Vulcan Jab, and finishing with a punch, sending Knuckles deep into the jungle. Joe lands and notices something peculiar. Knuckles is nowhere to be seen. Knuckles: BOO! Knuckles pops out of the ground and smashes Joe into a tree. Knuckles begins to throw trees at Joe. Joe begins to break all of the trees with ease, and manages to get a hit on Knuckles. Knuckles: Playtime is over... Knuckles pulls out the chaos emeralds and turns into Super Knuckles. Knuckles delivers multiple hard hits on Joe. Joe flips back up and kicks Knuckles downward. Knuckle Joe: LEG SWEEP! SPIN KICK! MOON SOMERSAULT KICK! He connects all 3 and sends Knuckles into the air. He jumps up with him. Knuckle Joe: GIGA FORCE BLAST! Knuckle Joe releases a powerful blast. Knuckles: Oh no! Knuckles is blasted away. Knuckle Joe: Too easy! Knuckles emerges from the rubble. With all Super chaos emeralds. He turns into Hyper Knuckles. Knuckles: You’re going down! Knuckle Joe: SMASH PUNCH! Knuckle Joe attempts to land a Smash Punch, but Knuckles catches his fist while sliding back from impact, and shatters Joe’s hand, leaving him in pain. He throws Joe in the air. Joe tries to hit Knuckles, but his other hand gets broken by Knuckles. Knuckles begins to punch Joe from all angles at high speeds. He goes even faster. Hitting harder. He finishes with a powerful punch, making Knuckle Joe explode into bits. Knuckles returns to regular form and grunts. Results [https://youtu.be/9MHngT7dqnc Cue Sonic Forces "Stage Clear" Music] This Exhibition's Winner is...Knuckles the Echidna! Knuckles the Echidna - 80% Knuckle Joe - 20% Next Time [https://youtu.be/2nZ_sG-qxUo Next Time on DBX...] Credits Credit for the overviews go to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, and Knuckle Joe Vs Knuckles Credit for the music sources go to Made My Day Music, and Truesonic1 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights